Worte und Philosophie
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Das Buch Worte und Philosophie ist ein Lehrbuch in , und . Fundorte Morrowind * Balmora * Vivec Oblivion * Chorrol - Modryn Oreyns Haus Skyrim * In Geirmunds Halle * In der Festung Nebelschleier in Rifton * In der Silberstromhöhle * Im Versteck des Verlorenen Messers * In Jorrvaskr in Weißlauf * Bei einem unkartierten Schrein von Talos zwischen dem Turmstein, der Höhle am Hobswasserfall und Saarthal Inhalt Fürstin Benochs Worte und Philosophie Fürstin Allena Benoch, ehemaliges Oberhaupt der Kriegergilde von Valenwald und Anführerin der Leibgarde des Kaisers in der Kaiserstadt, war Leiterin einer Kampagne mit dem Ziel, die Soldaten von Tamriel wieder mit dem Schwert vertraut zu machen. Ich habe sie für das Verfassen dieses Buches dreimal bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten getroffen. Das erste Mal in ihren Gemächern im Palast, auf einem Balkon, der die darunterliegenden Gärten überblickte. Ich war etwas zu früh für das Gespräch eingetroffen, das zu arrangieren mich beinahe sechs Monate gekostet hatte, aber sie schalt mich freundlich, dass ich nicht noch früher gekommen war. "Jetzt hatte ich Zeit, meine Deckung aufzubauen", sagte sie, und ihre hellgrünen Augen lächelten dabei. Fürstin Benoch ist eine Bosmerin, eine Waldelfe, und hatte sich, wie ihre Vorfahren, früh dem Bogen zugewandt. Sie beherrscht diese Disziplin ausgezeichnet, und im Alter von 15 Jahren war sie der Jagdgruppe ihres Stammes als Schütze für lange Distanzen beigetreten. Während des schwarzen Jahres von 396, als der Stamm der Parikh mit Hilfe der Mächte von Summerset seinen zerstörerischen Streifzug durch das südöstliche Valenwald begann, kämpfte Fürstin Benoch in der vergeblichen Schlacht um das Land ihres Stammes. "Ich habe im Alter von 16 Jahren zum ersten Mal jemanden getötet", sagte sie nun. "Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr gut daran - er oder sie war nur eine unscharfe Silhouette, auf die ich mit meinem Bogen gezielt hatte. Es hat mir nicht mehr bedeutet als das Erlegen von Tieren. Im Verlauf dieses Sommers und Herbstes habe ich vielleicht 100 Personen getötet. Ich habe mich jedoch nicht wirklich wie eine Mörderin gefühlt. Bis zu diesem Winter, als ich erfuhr, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man in die Augen eines Mannes blickt, während man sein Blut vergießt. Er war ein Späher der Parikh, der mich überraschte, als ich das Lager bewachte. Wir waren beide überrascht, nehme ich an. Ich hatte meinen Bogen neben mir liegen, war in Panik geraten und versuchte einen Pfeil anzulegen, als er nur noch einen halben Meter von mir entfernt war. Es war das Einzige, das mir einfiel. Natürlich hat er mich mit seiner Klinge zuerst getroffen und ich fiel durch den Stoß nach hinten. Man erinnert sich immer an den Fehler seines ersten Opfers. Sein Fehler war, dass er, weil er Blut sah und ich gestürzt war, annahm, dass ich tot sei. Ich stürzte mich in dem Moment auf ihn, als er sich nach mir dem Schlaflager meiner Stammesgenossen zuwandte. Er war vollkommen unvorbereitet und es gelang mir, ihm seine Klinge zu entringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich auf ihn eingestochen habe. Als meine Wachablösung kam und ich endlich aufhörte, waren meine Arme grün und blau vor Anstrengung und er war nur noch eine formlose Masse. Ich hatte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Stücke gehackt. Wisst Ihr, ich hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie man kämpft, oder wie viel es braucht, um einen Mann zu töten." Fürstin Benoch, sich dieses Defizits in ihrer Ausbildung nun bewusst, begann sofort damit, sich selbst die Schwertkunst zu lehren. "Man kann in Valenwald nicht lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht", sagte sie. "Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass die Bosmer nicht mit Klingen umgehen können, sondern dass wir weitgehend Autodidakten sind. So sehr es auch schmerzte, dass mein Stamm aus seiner Heimat nach Norden vertrieben wurde, so hatte es auch einen positiven Effekt: Mir bot sich dadurch die Gelegenheit, die Rothwardonen zu treffen." Fürstin Benoch studierte unter Warday A'kor den Gebrauch aller Arten von Waffen und wurde schließlich eine wahre Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet. Sie wurde unabhängige Abenteurerin, reiste durch die Wildnisse des südlichen Hammerfells und nördlichen Valenwalds und beschützte Karawanen und fremdländische Würdenträger vor den zahlreichen Gefahren, die überall lauerten. Unglücklicherweise wurde Fürstin Benoch, bevor wir die Geschichte ihrer frühen Jahre weiter verfolgen konnten, wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit abberufen. Dies erlebt man mit den Angehörigen der kaiserlichen Leibgarde häufig, und in diesen dunklen Zeiten vielleicht noch häufiger als in der Vergangenheit. Als ich später versuchte, sie wegen eines weiteren Gesprächs zu kontaktieren, teilten mir ihre Diener mit, dass ihre Herrin in Himmelsrand weile. Ein weiterer Monat verstrich, und als ich ihre Gemächer besuchte, sagte man mir, dass sie sich in Hochfels befinde. Zu ihren Gunsten muss ich jedoch sagen, dass mich Fürstin Benoch schließlich im Sonnenuntergang dieses Jahres für unser zweites Gespräch zu sich bat. Ich befand mich in einer Taverne in der Stadt, die Blutgockel genannt wurde, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Sie setzte sich an den primitiven Tisch und setzte ihre Geschichte fort, als wäre sie nie unterbrochen worden. Sie kam wieder auf ihre Zeit als Abenteurerin zurück, und erzählte mir von dem ersten Mal, als sie sich mit einem Schwert wirklich vertraut fühlte. "Ich besaß zu dieser Zeit ein wirklich sehr gutes, magisches Daikatana, aus daedrischem Metall. Es war kein echtes Akaviri, noch nicht einmal vom Aussehen her - ich hatte zu dieser Zeit nicht soviel Geld -, aber es erfüllte seinen primären Zweck, nämlich mit so wenig Aufwand wie möglich soviel Schaden wie möglich anzurichten. A'kor hatte mich gelehrt, mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen, aber wenn ich mit einer Situation konfrontiert wurde, in der es um Leben oder Tod ging, fiel ich immer wieder in meine alte Schlagtechnik zurück. Eine Horde Orks hatte einem örtlichen Häuptling in Meditea etwas Gold gestohlen, und ich zog los, um in einem der allgegenwärtigen unterirdischen Gewölbe, welche die Landschaft dieser Region durchziehen, nach ihnen zu suchen. Ich traf dort auf die üblichen Ratten und Riesenspinnen und war erfahren genug, mich ihrer mit Leichtigkeit zu entledigen. Das Problem fing an, als ich mich in einem stockfinsteren Raum wiederfand und überall um mich herum das Grunzen von sich nähernden Orks hörte. Ich schlug mit meinem Schwert um mich, traf aber nichts, und hörte ihre Schritte immer näher kommen. Irgendwie gelang es mir, meine Furcht zu unterdrücken und mich der einfachen Lektionen zu erinnern, die Meister A'kor mich gelehrt hatte. Ich lauschte, trat zur Seite, schwang, drehte mich, trat vorwärts, schwang in einem Kreis, drehte mich um, ging zur Seite, schwang. Meine Instinkte hatten mich nicht getrogen. Die Orks hatten sich in einem Kreis um mich versammelt, und als ich ein Licht fand, sah ich, dass sie alle tot waren. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an konzentrierte ich mich auf das Studium der Schwertkunst. Ihr seht, ich bin so dumm, dass ich eine Nahtod-Erfahrung brauche, um den praktischen Nutzen zu sehen." Fürstin Benoch verwendete den Rest des Gesprächs darauf, in ihrer typisch deutlichen Art auf den Wahrheitsgehalt der verschiedenen Mythen einzugehen, die sie und ihre Karriere umgaben. Es entsprach der Wahrheit, dass sie die Meisterin der Kriegergilde von Valenwald wurde, nachdem sie ein Duell gegen den vorherigen Meister gewann, der eine Marionette des kaiserlichen Kampfmagiers gewesen war, des Verräters Jagar Tharn. Es stimmte nicht, dass sie zwei Jahre später für den Zerfall der Gilde verantwortlich war: "Eigentlich stand mit der Abteilung in Valenwald alles zum Besten, aber in Tamriel war die allgemeine Stimmung für die weitere Existenz einer unparteiischen Organisation unabhängiger Krieger nicht gerade förderlich." Es entsprach der Wahrheit, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Kaisers zum ersten Mal erweckte, als sie Königin Akorithi von Sentinel vor einem bretonischen Attentäter rettete. Es stimmte nicht, dass der Attentäter von einem Mitglied des Hohen Rates von Daggerfall angeheuert worden war. "Zumindest", sagte sie mit einem ironischen Unterton, "ist das niemals bewiesen worden." Es war außerdem wahr, dass sie ihren Diener Urken geheiratet hatte, nachdem er elf Jahre in ihren Diensten gewesen war. "Niemand kann meine Waffen so gut in Schuss halten, wie er", sagte sie. "Es war eine praktische Entscheidung. Ich musste ihm entweder eine Gehaltserhöhung geben oder ihn heiraten." Die einzige Geschichte, die sie weder bestätigen noch widerlegen wollte, war die Frage nach Calaxes, dem Bastard des Kaisers. Als ich seinen Namen aufbrachte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und gab an, absolut nichts über die Affäre zu wissen. Ich ließ nicht locker und breitete die Details der Geschichte aus. Calaxes war zum Erzbischof des Einen ernannt worden, obwohl er eigentlich nicht der rechtmäßige Nachfolger war: eine mächtige Position in der Kaiserstadt, tatsächlich überall in Tamriel, wo jene Religion geehrt wird. Sofort begann das Gerede, dass Calaxes angeblich glaubte, die Götter seien über die säkularen Oberhäupter von Tamriel und besonders den Kaiser verärgert. Es wurde sogar gesagt, dass Calaxes eine regelrechte Rebellion startete, um im Imperium eine Theokratie zu errichten. Es ist mit Sicherheit wahr, drängte ich weiter, dass die Beziehung des Kaisers zu Calaxes sehr stürmisch geworden war und dass Gesetze verabschiedet wurden, um die Autorität der Kirche einzuschränken. Das heißt, bis zu dem Moment, als Calaxes verschwand, ganz plötzlich, ohne auch nur seine engsten Freunde zu informieren. Viele Stimmen behaupten, dass Fürstin Benoch und die kaiserliche Garde Erzbischof Calaxes in der Sakristei seiner Kirche ermordet hätten - das Datum, das für gewöhnlich genannt wurde, war der 29. Sonnenuntergang 3Ä 498. "Natürlich", antwortete Fürstin Benoch mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen, "muss ich Euch nicht sagen, dass die kaiserlichen Garde aus Beschützern des Thrones besteht, nicht aus Attentätern und Mördern." "Aber mit Sicherheit ist niemand besser als die Garde für solch eine schwierige und delikate Aufgabe geeignet", sagte ich vorsichtig. Fürstin Benoch bestätigte zumindest diese Aussage, wies dann aber darauf hin, dass derartige Details ihrer Pflichten aus Gründen der kaiserlichen Sicherheit geheim bleiben müssten. Leider musste ihre Durchlaucht früh am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen, da der Kaiser im Süden zu tun hatte - und natürlich konnten mir keine weiteren Einzelheiten genannt werden. Sie versprach, dass sie mich benachrichtigen würde, sobald sie zurückkehren würde, damit wir unser Gespräch fortsetzen könnten. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte ich selbst auf den Summerset-Inseln zu tun, da ich ein Buch über den Psijic-Orden zusammenstellte. Ich war daher sehr überrascht, als ich die Fürstin drei Monate später in Erstburg traf. Es gelang uns, unsere jeweiligen Pflichten für eine kurze Zeit zu vernachlässigen, um unser drittes und letztes Gespräch zu führen. Wir machten dabei einen Spaziergang entlang des Diceto, des großen Flusses, der durch die königlichen Parks der Stadt verläuft. Fragen über ihre gegenwärtigen Pflichten und Aufträge vermeidend, von denen ich richtig annahm, dass sie sie ungern beantworten würde, kehrte ich zum Thema des Schwertkampfes zurück. "Frandar Hunding", sagte sie, "listet 38 Griffe, 750 offensive und 810 defensive Positionen und beinahe 9000 Bewegungen auf, die für die Schwertmeisterschaft unverzichtbar sind. Der durchschnittliche Haudegen kennt einen Griff, den er hauptsächlich dazu verwendet, dass ihm die Klinge nicht aus der Hand fällt. Er kennt eine offensive Position: sich dem Gegner zuwenden, und eine defensive Position: flüchten. Von den zahlreichen Rhythmen des Zweikampfes kennt er weniger als einen. Der Weg des Kriegers war nie als der leichteste Pfad gedacht. Die Vorstellung vom dummen Kämpfer ist genauso tief verwurzelt wie die vom brillanten Zauberer und gewitzten Dieb, aber das war nicht immer so. Die Figur des philosophischen Schwertmannes, des Klingen schwingenden Künstlers gehört der Vergangenheit an, genauso wie der Schwertsinger der Rothwardonen, von dem man sagte, dass er es vermochte, eine Klinge allein mit der Macht seines Geistes zu erschaffen und zu führen. Die Zukunft des intelligenten Schwertkämpfers sieht, im Vergleich mit dem Glanz der Vergangenheit, düster aus." Da ich unsere Gespräche nicht mit einer bitteren Note ausklingen lassen wollte, bat ich Fürstin Alena Benoch noch um einen Rat für junge Schwertkämpfer, die ganz am Beginn ihrer Laufbahn stehen. "Wenn Ihr einem Zauberer gegenübersteht", sagte sie, und warf dabei einige Blütenblätter in den Diceto, "überwindet die Distanz und trefft ihn hart." en:Words and Philosophy ja:Words and Philosophy es:Palabras y filosofía fr:Paroles et philosophie Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher